


Why not

by h_itoshi



Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [11]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: A bit stupid because Tama, Clubbing, Friendly friend stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “Ugh, the guys here are so not cute,” Tamamori's nose wrinkles and he looks absolutely disgusted as he hops onto the barstool next to Fujigaya. It's swivels a little and he almost falls off, but Fujigaya's not even worried anymore. If Tamamori falls, he never really hurts himself.Prompt: Platonic
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Tamamori Yuta
Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Why not

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wanted someone to write Touch fic for so long. How long you ask? 4 years, 5 months and 28 days, give or take.  
> So I figured fuck it I'll write SOMETHING even though it's not what I wanted really. At least it's comfy and that's tamagaya to me.

“Ugh, the guys here are so not cute,” Tamamori's nose wrinkles and he looks absolutely disgusted as he hops onto the barstool next to Fujigaya. It's swivels a little and he almost falls off, but Fujigaya's not even worried anymore. If Tamamori falls, he never really hurts himself.

“Tell me about it,” Fujigaya agrees with a sigh, because truer words have never been spoken.

This club must contain the least attractive men in the entire Kanto region. There's been three gross old men trying to feel him up in the past 30 minutes, and he's not amused.

“We're too hot for this place,” Tamamori mopes, waving vividly to the bartender to order a vodka cranberry and also three tequila shots.

“It's a curse,” Fujigaya goes along with his complaint, but only because Kawai on his other side gets visibly annoyed at their diva manners.

“Boohoo, you should open your own club with a hotness standard,” Kawai leans in to tell them, loudly enough to be heard over the thumping music and more.

“Yes!” Tamamori's eyes widen and he looks like he was just served a brilliant idea. “A hot guys club! Let's call it The Hot Guys club!”

Fujigaya laughs, because he always does with these two.

Kawai tries to tell Tamamori what a douchy thing that would be, but then Tamamori receives his tequila shots, which scares Kawai off immediately.

“I'm not drinking that, have fun dying!” he cackles, then slips off the chair and disappears towards the dance floor. “See ya later!”

“Aw,” Tamamori pouts, looking down at his three glasses. “Now I have one too many.”

“Just drink two, you're a big strong man,” Fujigaya comforts, even though Tamamori definitely doesn't need any more alcohol.

He dutifully drinks his assigned tequila, and plays with the lemon slice while watching Tamamori drink his second, as he scrunches up his entire face like a raisin and it looks so funny.

Fujigaya laughs, and Tamamori whines about him laughing.

“I'm gonna be so drunk now,” Tamamori complains, pushing the glasses away from him and leans his forehead on the bar. “You're so much worse than Miyacchi.”

“That's my best quality,” Fujigaya grins, taking Tamamori's vodka cranberry and starts sipping it, because honestly, somebody needs to let Tamamori get wasted. He's hilarious when he is.

Tamamori whines some more, and Fujigaya finishes more than half of his drink before Tamamori even realizes it's missing and demands it back.

“Ne, Gaya, let's go dance,” Tamamori says as he puts his empty glass down on the counter with a clink that's so loud he turns to hush his glass, like it wasn't him slamming it down with too much strength.

“Yeah,” Fujigaya agrees, and they both stumble a little when they get off their stools, giggling and clinging to each other as they head downstairs to the dancefloor.

It's easier to not feel so drunk while dancing, and Tamamori's squeezed tightly against him, keeping him balanced. Dancing with Tamamori is so much fun, because he's technically so hot but he looks so clumsy and dumb it's adorable and Fujigaya can't stop laughing. Some guy tries to squeeze his way between them, but he's barely a four and Tamamori grabs Fujigaya's arm and tugs him a little further away.

Then Tamamori leans in close enough to make himself heard over the blasting music, half shouting in Fujigaya's ear. “Hey, do you wanna kiss? Just for fun!”

Fujigaya's surprised, but he looks around to only see people immersed in their own dances, mostly guys and no younger girls, and besides, it'd be nice to kiss someone who's actually attractive.

So he just shrugs.

Tamamori leans in then, and Fujigaya reaches out for Tamamori's hips and closes his eyes.

Tamamori's kissing is just like him, hot but a little clumsy, and Fujigaya smiles into it because it feels so easy and so nice. Really nice actually.

The kiss breaks and Tamamori blinks at him with his head tilted, looking at Fujigaya with a questioning look that reminds him of a freshly hatched baby bird, and Fujigaya laughs.

Tamamori guides him towards the edge of the crowd, to a dark corner of the dancefloor, and kisses him again.

This time, there's tongue, and Fujigaya likes it more than he thought he would, thinking that it was a long time since he just kissed someone for fun. He wraps his arms around Tamamori's neck and kisses back, uncertain of for how long it lasts, but when the kiss breaks he's breathless.

They both giggle, and then kiss again.

It's fun, and it feels so light compared to the pressure Fujigaya usually feels when he kisses someone at a club, and when he can't stop laughing, Tamamori kisses his neck instead and that is _great_.

Fujigaya tilts his head and lets Tamamori do as he pleases, rocking his body to the music a little and ignores the slow growth happening in his pants.

Then Tamamori bites, just a tiny nip with his teeth but it stings, and Fujigaya jumps.

“Ow, ow, jeez, careful,” he calls, and Tamamori bursts out laughing against his neck, the hot air sending a shiver over Fujigaya's skin.

“Sorry,” Tamamori laughs. “Forgot you're delicate.”

“Damn straight I am,” Fujigaya agrees, and Tamamori kisses his lips to stop his reflexive frown at being teased.

A new song starts playing, and Tamamori makes a noise into the kiss and pulls back, eyes wide in excitement and he tugs Fujigaya back into the dancing crowd because it's one of his favourite stupid 90's songs.

Fujigaya laughs, and even though he's a little disappointed the kissing is over, dancing is fun too.

The song ends, and Tamamori drags him along out of the crowd, this time towards the stairs that lead back to the upper floor.

“Wanna go home?” he asks, looking thoughtful like he didn't quite decide yet himself.

“Yeah,” Fujigaya agrees, because the alcohol is starting to leave his system and he's getting a little tired.

“Good,” Tamamori nods, then skips away up the stairs, waiting impatiently for Fujigaya at the top. “I have cup noodles at home.”

“Your place it is,” Fujigaya giggles, thinking that cup noodles would be great right now. Possibly pasta even more so, but he'll take cup noodles. “Kawai?”

“Meh,” Tamamori shrugs, and Fujigaya shrugs too. Kawai always sorts himself out anyway.

They take a cab to Tamamori's place, and Tamamori skips up his own stairs to his door, humming a recent AKB song while trying to find the right key on his keychain.

“Hey Gaya?” Tamamori says then, cutting himself off mid-chorus as he finally gets the door open. “Are you a bit horny?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Fujigaya admits, because why not. Kisses are still kisses, no matter who they're from, and his body has been feeling very lonely lately.

“Me too,” Tamamori sighs, shrugging off his coat and tossing it aside blindly. “Wanna do something?”

Fujigaya pulls the door closed behind him and starts fumbling with his shoelaces, trying to look up at Tamamori at the same time but it proves impossible, so he focuses on the shoes. “What, you wanna fuck?”

Tamamori shrugs, sitting down on the edge of the genkan to pull his shoes off. “Only if you top?”

Fujigaya makes a face, and Tamamori looks understanding.

“Yeah, I don't do that either,” he says, stumbling as he gets back up.

He heads for the kitchen to start an electric kettle, back to humming the AKB song.

“We could make out a bit more though?” Fujigaya says hopefully as Tamamori returns to the hall, and Tamamori grins stupidly as he reaches for him.

“Make out sounds great,” he agrees, tugging Fujigaya along to the couch and surprises him by tumbling onto it and pulling Fujigaya on top of him.

Fujigaya yelps, but the noise is swallowed by Tamamori's lips. His kiss is slower this time, and a hand comes up to play with Fujigaya's hair, which is Fujigaya's weakest point.

He hums into the kiss as Tamamori lures his tongue back into his own mouth, the sound wet and slick, making Fujigaya's hips flex on their own as Tamamori combs gently through his styled hair.

“Mm, okay,” Tamamori says between kisses, smiling as his own hips flex up to meet Fujigaya's.

“Mmm,” Fujigaya starts to agree, but then it's mostly a moan as he feels Tamamori's erection push up against his own. “This works.”

He feels 16 again as they simply grind their clothed erections together, but it's not just embarrassing because his body seems to remember it too, the excitement over the smallest things that he only felt in his late teens.

Fujigaya finds himself wishing that Tamamori would actually fuck him, but he knows that's very unlikely.

He shifts, and Tamamori moans into the kiss, a hand sneaking between their bodies to undo buttons and belts, and Fujigaya raises himself up a little to help him reach.

They both moan in unison when warm skin meets warm skin, and Tamamori's long fingers wrap around both of their cocks and squeezes them together.

Fujigaya groans into Tamamori's hair, hips flexing a little to provide some friction, and it's only a minute or two before Tamamori comes.

It's so sudden and quick, a sharp moan and wet heat slowly soaking through Fujigaya's shirt, but the moisture makes it better and Fujigaya only needs another couple moments to get there too.

It's a good orgasm, not very long, but good, and just enough for the build up it had.

“Ugh you're heavy,” Tamamori complains when Fujigaya stills, and Fujigaya pointedly drops all his weight on top of him, which makes Tamamori whine.

But it gets gross really quick, so Fujigaya sits back and tries to sort out where he's sticky, while Tamamori lies still and looks like he's going to fall asleep.

“Tama,” Fujigaya complains, shaking Tamamori's thigh. “Cup noodles.”

“Cup noodles,” Tamamori agrees, looking like he wakes up a little from his daze, and forces himself up.

Fujigaya gets borrowed clothes and a cup noodle portion with beef and vegetables, and Tamamori grabs the covers from the bed, bringing them to the couch, then puts on a cheesy movie.

“Tama?” Fujigaya asks as he puts the empty noodle container down on the table and reaches for the water bottle. He doesn't really want to drink but knows he has to. “We're not telling anyone about this, right?”

“Iew, no, of course not,” Tamamori says, making a face while lazily poking around in his noodles. “Miyacchi and Mitsu could get jealous.”

Fujigaya groans, because not this again. “Won't you ever stop?”

“Not until you're married. With three kids,” Tamamori says slowly, still very intent on Fujigaya and Kitayama being together despite pretty much everything in the entire universe saying it will never happen. Fujigaya's started to accept this opinion of Tamamori's, because it doesn't seem like it can be changed.

“Gross,” Fujigaya says, but he doesn't feel very energetic about this at 2:30 in the morning with a good amount of alcohol currently being metabolised inside him.

Tamamori doesn't answer, and when Fujigaya looks over, he's fallen asleep with the noodles in his hands. Fujigaya quickly relieves him off them and settles more comfortably in the couch to watch the rest of the cheesy movie, very prepared to fall asleep himself.

He's glad Tamamori's his friend.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write half of the Love February prompts, which means four each week. And I decided that it was a good time to try out stuff I've been meaning to write but never did, so please allow me to rename it my personal Rarepair February. If you like something, please let me know and maybe I could expand on that pair lol


End file.
